


Pingwin

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, More and more Fluff, Romance, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moje pierwsze tłumaczonko, jeszcze  2011 roku. Tekst zniknął już z ff.net. </p><p>Potter upodobał sobie osobliwego towarzysza snu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pingwin

― …Potter. 

― Co? 

― … 

― No co? 

― Pingwin? – zapytał Snape z pogardą, wpatrując się w wypchane zwierzę, które Harry trzymał w ramionach. 

Chłopak spojrzał najpierw na maskotkę, a potem na Snape’a, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. 

― Lubię pingwiny ― odpowiedział żałośnie, odwracając wzrok. 

― Byłbyś łaskaw powiedzieć od kiedy? ― zapytał kpiąco mistrz eliksirów. 

― Od… zawsze. Lubię pingwiny, dobra? Co jest złego w pingwinach? 

― Nic szczególnego. Jednakże ludzie, których nazwałbym godnymi szacunku nie sypiają z wypchanymi zwierzętami, a już na pewno nie z wypchanymi pingwinami! 

Harry spojrzał na Snape’a spode łba, zaciskając usta i mrużąc zielone oczy, a był to najlepszy sygnał, że jego kochanek znalazł się w tarapatach. 

― Słuchaj, ty też masz dziwne nawyki, a ja nie dokuczam ci z ich powodu! To nie tak, że pingwin będzie ci jakkolwiek przeszkadzał. Po prostu… odpuść sobie, dobrze? ― warknął Gryfon, przyciągając bliżej zwierzaka. 

Severus milczał przez chwilę, obserwując nieszczęśliwy wyraz twarzy Pottera. 

― No dobrze, jak chcesz. ― Powoli skinął głową i wyminął go. 

____

 

― … Nadal pingwin? 

― Lubię pingwiny, jasne? Teraz zamknij się i chodź spać, albo mój pingwin cię znokautuje. 

― Potter, masz bardzo poważny problem. 

― Jak to, że lubię pingwiny, może być problemem, na brodę Merlina?! 

― Cóż, można wspomnież, że pingwiny absolutnie nie pasują do klimatu Wielkiej Brytanii! 

― Racja, to jest doskonały powód, żebyś go nie lubił. Severusie, nie rób tego. Nie chcę, żeby mój kochanek był również moim psychologiem! 

Mistrz eliksirów ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy i zaskoczony stwierdził, że lśniły w nich łzy. 

― Harry, j-ja przepraszam. Masz rację, jestem ostatnią osobą powołaną do oceniania cudzych, nietypowych gustów. Pingwiny są… cóż, mogą być całkiem przyjemne… od czasu do czasu. 

― Nie musisz się aż tak wysilać. 

____

Sprzedawczyni zamrugała zdziwiona, podając ponuremu i groźnemu Severusowi wybraną przez niego parę bokserek w małe, czarno-białe pingwiny. 

― Pingwiny, profesorze? ― W jej głosie zabrzmiało rozbawienie i zaskoczenie. Snape zacisnął zęby, rozglądając się wokół i modląc się, by w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto by go rozpoznał. 

― Ee… mój przyjaciel lubi pingwiny… Cztery galeony za twoje milczenie ― dodał, przesuwając monety po ladzie. 

― …Potter. 

― Co? 

― Żartujesz sobie? Struś?


End file.
